pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Marksman's Surprise
created with Pimp My Gun. |creator = Minecraftian47 |attributes =* * * |type = Sniper |grade = |released =14.2.0 - Pixel Gun 3D 4.2.0 - Pixel Gun World |efficiency/_damage =11 |fire_rate =67 |capacity =1/12 |mobility =120 |accuracy =Moderate |range =Medium |upgrades =Marksman's Surprise Up1 |theme =Criminals themed. |supported_maps = |cost =251 |level_required =Level 7 }} The is a Sniper weapon added in the 14.2.0 update for Pixel Gun 3D and 4.2.0 for Pixel Gun World as part of the Cops vs. Criminals update. It can be upgraded to the Marksman's Surprise Up1. Appearance It has a black foldable stock, connected to the body of the weapon. The body only features a grey barrel. with a grey bolt at the end, a grey 6x scope, and a handle with a light grey trigger. There are also white tally markings on the side of the weapon, which add up to 21, as well as a diamond shape with an 'X' decal on the handle. When hit upon impact, it creates a small explosion around the target area. Strategy The weapon does great damage, and has high mobility. But it has an ammo capacity of 1 shot, and is light weight sacrifices accuracy and range. Tips *Due to its poor accuracy compared to other sniper rifles, avoid firing from the hip when engaging users at longer ranges. **Use the scope to maximize effectiveness and attack from a medium distance. *Aim for the head to maximize damage, as it can perform headshots. **Try to directly hit the target if aiming for the head. *Try aiming at the feet if the enemy is moving. Counters * Ambush the user by outflanking them, then quickly finish them with a melee weapon, * Attack the user at longer ranges. * Try bunny hopping to avoid getting caught in the blast. * If caught in a sniper duel, let the user fire first, then attack while they are loading another round in the chamber. Attributes Single Shots 6x Zoom Area Damage: creates a small explosion around the target area. Upgrades Marksman's Surprise Up1 Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * Crossroads Weapon Setups This weapon can be used for more rushing-type play styles, as its high mobility and medium range effectiveness benefits those who rely on speed and maneuverability. Trivia * The weapon is inspired by the custom sniper rifle from the movie, The Day of the Jackal. ** However, unlike its base counterpart, the Marksman's Surprise is not suppressed and fires explosive sniper rounds, compared to the Jackal's .22 LR rounds. * According to its weapon files, it was used for the infamous assassination of a North African president by a insurgent group before it was confiscated by the military. Which is a somewhat of a hommage to same movie/novel. * The 21 tally markings could be the number of targets killed using the weapon, meaning that there were 20 previous assassinations using the same weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Area Damage Category:Themed